


Are you drunk?

by evilythedwarf



Series: Emma and Bandit!Regina in the Enchanted Forest [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which their kisses are magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you drunk?

“Do you love me?” Emma asks, staring up at Regina from her spot on the floor. She’d been laying on her back, looking at the stars and wondering what the hell she was going to do with her life, now it seemed she was going to be stuck inside this fairytale world for the rest of her days. And now Regina is here.

“Are you drunk?” she asks her, nudging her with her foot.

“Because I think we should be home by now,” Emma continues. “Because I love you, Regina. I love you so much.”

“You’re drunk,” Regina states. She lowers herself to the floor, gently pulling Emma’s head to her lap and pulling twigs and leaves from her long blonde hair. “I do love you,” she says softly. “How could I not?”

“But we’re still here!” Emma complains. Whines, more like it. And yeah, she might be a little drunk.

There’s a festival in town. There’s always a festival of some kind. There’s always a celebration. There’s always a reason to drink a little too much. And though Emma almost never indulges, Regina hates the smell of alcohol on her breath, she felt like tonight was a good day for it.

“It’s been 2 years,” she says.

“I know.”

“I thought we’d be home by now.”

“I know.”

”You still don’t believe me,” Emma prods. “You think I’m crazy.”

“I think you’re crazy,” she tells her, beaming down at her, laughing softly. “But I do believe in you,” she adds. “And if it’s important to you, to you and Henry, we can find a way.”

Regina leans down and Emma pushes up, and they meet in the middle, and their kiss might not break curses, and it might not take them back to the real world, but it is magical.


End file.
